


Welcome To Our World

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Breastfeeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, No actual miscarriage, Nursing, Pregnancy, Violence, mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: Eggsy was meant to go on maternity leave at seven months.However, on his last mission, it all goes a bit tits up and leaves Eggsy and his baby fighting for their lives.Hurt/angst with a very fluffy ending.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Welcome To Our World

It was meant to be Eggsy's last mission before going on maternity leave. 

He was seven months along and progressing well, keeping in shape, with a small bump easily hidden by his suits. Once on maternity leave, Eggsy had planned to continue coming into HQ, even wanting to help Merlin handle a few missions. 

However, things, as always, rarely went to plan. 

Eggsy sprinted down the hallway of the base, ducking and dodging bullets the entire way, getting chased by a flock of guards. He turned round to aim a few shots, grinning at the sound of a groan, signifying that he had hit at least one. "Where to, Merlin?" 

"Helicopter should be arriving in two minutes. I need you to get to the ground floor on the east wing." The handler answered calmly. "You're doing well, Galahad. Keep going." 

Eggsy ran down a flight of stairs, his hand subconsciously resting on his front, hoping to provide some shock absorption for the baby. That kid was going to be so spoiled when it came out, as thanks for putting up with his antics while carrying. 

Suddenly, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt's collar. He choked, before turning round and delivering a punch to the guard's face. He realised that was a bad idea immediately and tried his gun. Out of bullets. "Merlin, hurry up with that extraction!" 

"They're coming as fast as they can, Galahad. They-" Suddenly, the feed from Eggsy's glasses cracked. He'd been punched in the face. The video was compromised, but the audio was fine. "Galahad, can you hear me?" 

"Please just let me go, bruv, please, I- fuck!" There was the sound of fists hitting skin. "Come on, please! No, no, no, Jesus Christ, hit my face, don't hit-" 

The glasses feed, albeit cracked, showed Eggsy falling to the ground. There was the scuff of a boot, then the sound of it kicking into Eggsy. Repeatedly. 

Then, gunshots. 

"PERCY!" Eggsy screamed, able to see the man from a distance. "Percival, I need out ASAP, bleedin'..."

Percival didn't respond, dispatching a few more men before running over to Eggsy. He kneeled by him. "Can you walk?" 

"No. Jesus, my legs are jelly… Fuck…" Eggsy looked down. There was a dark patch slowly spreading over his trousers. "Need you to pick me up. M'sorry, Percival…"

"It's alright. Have you been shot?" Percival placed one hand under Eggsy's knees and one around his back, slowly hauling him up. Once Eggsy was secure, his arms around Percival's neck, the man started to sprint out to the helicopter waiting for them. 

"No… Jesus… I-I was…" Eggsy looked around with a frown. The whole room was spinning. The pain from getting kicked was slowly getting worse. "One of the goons, they kicked me in the stomach. My last fuckin' mission, Percy, and this happens! Fuck's sake, Harry's gonna be ragin'." 

"Let's worry about your health before we worry about who is and isn't going to be angry." Percival hopped up into the helicopter, slamming the door shut behind him. "Go! Merlin, I need a medical team ready for our return. He's bleeding badly from the groin area, possible miscarriage-"

Eggsy stopped listening after that point. 

Possible miscarriage. 

Shit. 

"-lahad, I need to take your trousers off." 

Eggsy didn't reply. He was going into shock. His hands started shaking badly, his skin going sheet white and clammy. Possible miscarriage. Eggsy looked down between his legs. When had he started bleeding so hard? He wasn't a squeamish person, he'd seen plenty of blood in his time, but this was different. The blood was deep red, thick, and it was absolutely covering the floor of the helicopter. 

"Galahad, stay with me. Ten minutes to HQ." 

"Galahad, keep your eyes open. Stay awake." 

"Seven minutes to HQ, Galahad. Are you still with me? Talk to me. He's still bleeding, Merlin. He's in shock. I think he's lost too much blood. Medical team ready?" 

Eggsy slumped forward in dead faint before he reached HQ. 

Ⓚ

When Eggsy woke, he knew exactly where he was straight away. The smells, the sounds, the feeling of the slightly-too-rough sheets against his arms. The way his tongue felt too heavy in his mouth, aching from dehydration. 

Medical bay. 

Fuck. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He looked around, his eyes settling on Harry at his bedside. 

Harry, who looked like he hadn't slept in days. Harry, whose hair was mussed up, all traces of gel gone from it. Harry, who was dressed in a cream coloured jumper and slacks. Harry, whose eyes were red and wet and baggy. Harry, whose face lit up when Eggsy looked at him. 

"Eggsy, my dear boy…" He whispered, carefully resting his hand on Eggsy's cheek. 

"Harry? How's… Is the baby alright?" Eggsy was almost afraid to ask the question. The last thing he had seen before collapsing was the pool of blood at his feet. 

"The baby…" Harry started, then stopped. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're very lucky, Eggsy. Very damn lucky we have such a good medical team on standby." 

"So… Baby's okay?" Eggsy rested his hand on his middle. It felt tender, bruised probably from where he was kicked, and slightly flatter. "Can Morgana come in, do a scan? I wanna know that they're alright." 

"Eggsy. The baby was delivered while you were unconscious. I had to make a call on behalf of you. Save the baby or risk you bleeding out. You hemorrhaged where the guard kicked you." 

"Baby's here?" 

"She is." Harry had the smallest, almost proud smile on his face despite the circumstances. "Would you like to see her?" 

"She…?" Eggsy looked around the room. No baby in sight. "Course I wanna see her… Where is she?" 

"She's been placed in a separate room. We had specialist equipment brought in, since the medical bay normally doesn't house infants. Do you want to walk there or shall I carry you?" 

"Walk…" 

With Harry's help, Eggsy swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood upright. He wobbled, but Harry was there to hold him steady. Using both his IV pole and Harry to balance, Eggsy slowly walked down the hallway. His stomach felt like it was constantly cramping, twisting itself in knots as he shuffled along. Harry guided Eggsy into another private room, where a plastic bassinet was placed in the middle of it, surrounded by machines. The only other piece of furniture was a rocking chair beside the bassinet. 

Eggsy suddenly pulled his arm from Harry's hold. He did keep ahold of his IV pole as he stumbled and shuffled towards the bassinet, his bare feet slapping on the cold floor. 

Inside the bassinet, covered by a plastic lid, lay a baby. She was absolutely tiny, wearing only a white hat, a nappy, and a pair of mittens. She was red, her limbs making shaky, jerky movements as she slept. 

"Hey, baby…" Eggsy whispered, resting his hand on the bassinet lid. Harry approached, squirting some hand sanitiser onto his hands and doing the same to Eggsy's.

"You can touch her, if you wish. Just gently. Try to avoid touching her head and face." Harry soothed, a hand resting on Eggsy's shoulder. Eggsy put his hand into the bassinet, marvelling at how tiny her hand felt against his fingers. 

"How old's she?" 

"Two days. You were out for quite a while. She's doing much better than she was." 

Eggsy nodded silently, running his finger down the baby's chest. He laid his hand lightly over her stomach, feeling her breathe slowly against him. Her eyes opened and she peered around, letting out a quiet grunt. 

"Hiii…" Eggsy whispered in awe. "Look how blue her eyes are, love…" 

"They should change colour soon enough." 

The baby grunted again, her legs kicking out. Eggsy laughed softly. "Is that what you did inside me, eh? Little footballer in the making. Yeah…" 

The baby seemed to take offense to that. She whimpered, snuffled for a moment, and then started crying. It was high pitched and sharp. Eggsy quickly retracted his hand, staring at Harry. "Shit… What do we do?"

"Well, I think you should sit down, Eggsy. Your knees are shaking." Eggsy looked down to confirm Harry's statement. He hadn't even noticed it, but they were. He carefully sat down in the rocking chair. "And I'll go and get a nurse. She is an awfully fussy little girl." 

The baby continued to scream while Harry was away. Her body went even redder, tears streaming down her cheeks as she kicked and punched the air. Eggsy started to stress, wanting to hold her and soothe her and feed her. But he couldn't. He knew he'd get yelled at if he even thought about lifting the lid off the bassinet. 

Just as Eggsy was on the verge of tears, bloody stress and hormones, Harry returned with a nurse. The two watched as the nurse carefully, very carefully, lifted the baby from her bassinet. She was covered in tubes and wires. 

"Do you want to hold her, Galahad?" 

"... Huh?" 

"The baby. Would you like to hold her? She's probably wanting a cuddle." 

"I can do that…?" Eggsy looked up at Harry, who nodded. Eggsy held out his arms. Carefully, the baby was deposited into them. 

Eggsy had never held a baby this tiny before. Never. Daisy wasn't this light when she was born, nor did she have about fifty million machines attached to her. 

As soon as the baby nestled to his chest, she stopped crying. Eggsy smiled, rubbing his thumb against her leg. "See that, Harry? Magic touch. I've still got it." 

"Very impressive, my darling. She probably knows who her mother is, however." Harry reached down to gently squeeze her tiny hand, so small that her skin was almost translucent. 

"If you want, Galahad, you can open your gown and rest her on your chest. It's very good for her development." 

"Alright… I can do that… C'mere…" Carefully, Eggsy resituated the baby. He opened his gown with Harry's help, then let her nuzzle against his soft pectoral. "Can I give her a feed?" 

"Of course you can. She might not take much, but it might be a comfort to her." 

"Right… Let's get this… Sorted." Eggsy frowned. It seemed simple enough. He'd seen his mum do it with Daisy before. Just put the baby to your chest, they'd figure it out for themselves… Right? 

The baby wasn't figuring it out by herself. She nuzzled against Eggsy's nipple, grumbling quietly as she did so. She couldn't quite figure out how to get her mouth around it, though. She gummed against it, whimpering in frustration. 

"She's not getttin' it." Eggsy muttered, defeated. 

"Give her time, dear. She's only had bottles before. See if you can… You know… Give her an appetiser, so to speak." For once in his life, the normally suave Harry Hart looked embarrassed. 

"You want me to milk myself." 

"Well… So to speak, yes." 

Eggsy sighed, looking down at his daughter. She was still whimpering. He grabbed his pectoral and gave it a squeeze. "This is humiliatin', just so you know."

"You're feeding our girl, darling. It's anything but humiliating." Harry said, his cheeks bright red. He didn't know if he was allowed to look or if that was considered rude. 

Soon, a few small droplets of milk rolled down Eggsy's chest. He smiled as they fell into the baby's mouth. "There… What d'you think of that, eh? Straight from the tap." 

The baby seemed to get the message. She still licked for a few more moments, then created a seal around Eggsy's nipple. 

"Well?" 

"Yeah, she's got it. Thassa good girl, baby…" Eggsy shuddered at the feeling. "Feels a bit weird." 

"It will do, for a while. You should get used to it." The nurse supplied, keeping a close eye as the baby gently suckled. "You're doing really well, Galahad. Really, really well." 

"Thanks… We're a good team, ain't we, baby?" The baby grunted like she was confirming. Eggsy grinned, rubbing her tiny cheek. 

"Do you have a name picked out for her?" 

Eggsy paused. They hadn't really gotten that far. They had a list of baby names, male and female, but they hadn't chosen a shortlist. 

"Lily." Harry supplied, softly. Eggsy barely heard him speak. 

"Lily?" 

"Yes… Rather traditional… Flower-based name… Butterflies love them…" Harry rested his hand on the baby's back. It covered her back completely, with room to spare. 

"Lily… Lily Unwin… Lily Hart… Lily Unwin-Hart?" 

"Well, I think it sounds quite nice." 

"Yeah." Eggsy murmured. "Lily Unwin-Hart, welcome to our world."


End file.
